Like Gold
by aardbeien
Summary: It's just a trick of the lights and he knows it.


It has to be one of JARVIS' machinations, a sick joke of his just to mess with his head. There is something about the lighting; soft and so warmly yellow, almost emulating the one of candles' but he's completely certain that this is only artificial light; he knows better than to introduce actual fire to his bedroom. Especially with the company he's currently entertaining.

Yes, he better keeps any potential dangers away while Loki is in the premises. Even if his intentions are in no way hostile and given the state of affairs he is in no condition to wreak any sort of havoc, Tony knows better than to lower his defenses all the way.

But the lights; they're tricky. Even though his own body is shielding him from direct lighting, there are still a few rays that strike some of his features. Almost like a cliché, the light covers Loki's skin like liquid gold, contouring the apple of his high cheeks and highlighting his saliva glistening lips. The sight is quite alluring and when he considers it, the closeness of their bodies is bordering on intimate. Nevermind that he's currently buried deep inside Loki's body, he knows how to make fucking feel distant. And it's easy to tell this is anything but. One of Loki's hands is firmly grasping on his bicep while the other one holds on to the fabric of his bed sheets, encouraging him to keep going. His lips are parted, allowing almost imperceptible pleased sighs to leave his lips, and all Tony wants is to swallow them and perhaps let Loki know that he feels the same; the passion, the need...the connection. There isn't anything more to it, at least that's what Tony tells himself. There are no feelings attaching him to Loki, only a high preference to have him almost every night rather than to have someone else. He's grown familiar to him, he's used to the workings behind Loki's psyche, he understands him. He's like a science; there is a set of principles he needs to abide to to work Loki out. And after a few nights of trials and experimentation, he knows how things are to be done to yield results.

He knows most of them by heart now. He knows exactly what got Loki into his current state, lost in the intimacy, not caring for anything but for Tony's ministrations which are beyond pleasing. His eyes are closed tightly and his breathing is steady, though increasing in speed by the second now. He tends to lose track of time with Loki, but he's certain they've been going at it for longer than an hour. It all started with endless teasing, and even more infuriating foreplay, pushing his limits of patience, but once he'd slipped his cock inside Loki he knew it was all worth it. Sometimes it was not only the heat he looked forward to, or the impressively tight muscles surrounding him, but also the way in which Loki's face contorted into pleasure, frowning from the short-lived discomfort to then let his eyebrows shoot up from delight.

He knows he won't last too long like this, not with the stimuli visual, physical and even mental. Loki doesn't seem to be too far behind, sweat beginning to glisten by his temples. His hair is a mess from being pressed to the pillow, and Tony knows the scent of his skin will remain for a couple of hours, maybe even when he goes back to bed tomorrow night, the faint smell will still be there. Not only on the pillow case but on the bed sheets. Either way, he's more than sure that Loki will come back; after so many nights in a row, he doesn't see it likely that Loki will break his streak.

It's a routine. A routine he's slowly got used to and that he doesn't mind to have fallen into.

Loki groans and Tony can feel his hand moving downwards to stroke himself, and Tony takes it as a cue to begin moving his hips faster, going deeper to brush that spot in him that made Loki squirm and easily come undone with a few rightful touches. Loki clutches on tighter to his arm, holding out his orgasm for a few moments longer. He can feel his muscles clenching around him from the tension, desperate to achieve release, but at the same time not wanting for the ordeal to end. Tony doesn't recall the last time he didn't want sex to end, the last time he actually enjoyed having someone so close to him, digging his nails so roughly into his skin but not caring at all. It's a bruising grip that only shoots more adrenalin through his body.

Loki throws his head back, pushing hardly against the pillow as his body stills, and the feeling of his warm come hitting his lower abdomen is an unnecessary giveaway that his orgasm has claimed him. Tony's follows suit, the spasms of Loki's body indulging him and the satisfaction spreading through his tired muscles. It's only then that he realizes how hard he had been thrusting into Loki, straining his muscles and only caring about chasing his release. And Loki's. Because after all, staring at Loki in his post-orgasmic bliss is also a treat. Watching his chest quickly rising as his eyes remain closed. A small pleased smile on his lips.

The light still gives him that appealing glow, sensual and sinful. Alluring, spiced up with his forbidden status. Maybe it's not so farfetched, after all, Tony had always been attracted to danger.

Loki opens his eyes and his smile grows wider when he notices how he's openly just staring, still panting from the exertion. It only takes him a second then to snap out of it and lean forward to press his lips to Loki, just for a brief kiss before ultimately rolling off from on top of him.

Attracted or not, he knows when to keep his feelings for himself and he's never met a more right situation than the current to remain indifferent. He doesn't have any after sex rituals, the smoke afterwards a habit he had long quit and cuddling is always a no-go. It's late, as far as he's concerned, so sleep doesn't sound much of a crazy idea. But he can't if Loki is still there, stretching under the sheets and turning in his direction to stare at him. Even if he's not directly staring at him, Tony can tell he's amused, most likely still satiated. Satisfied, but still in the look-out for more gratification, which he seems to be getting by scrutinizing his unusual stiff posture.

He ventures a quick glance at Loki and tries for his best blank expression to attempt to deter his amusement, but for some reason it translates into an invitation for Loki to come closer and mockingly drape an arm across his chest. It's awkward, but in a way it comforts him how Loki doesn't feel at ease with the new position either. At least he's certain this won't delve into the dreaded cuddling-territory.

"I hope you're not as enamored as you seem to be," he whispers in his ear. There is no time for a curt reply because Loki is gone, leaving him with the fresh realization that maybe he is. It's a crazy idea but perhaps not so much for him.


End file.
